


Just a dream

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Norribeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: What if Commodore Norrington jumped after Elizabeth in TCBP?





	Just a dream

_I was thinking about her, thinking about me_

_Thinking about us, what we're gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream_

**Just a dream-Nelly**

Elizabeth's silence made the Commodore look beside him, but his beautiful suitor was no longer there and his eyes widened as he looked down into the sea and saw the movements on the water. She had fallen!

James didn't stop to think, all he had in mind was Elizabeth, sinking into the water and then he jumped after her, trying to stay calm. He began to dive quickly, seeing that her body floated, sinking gradually by the many fabrics of her dress. He knew it would be difficult to take her to the surface that way and so he opened the tie of the dress, leaving her in the long white camisole and corset.

James wrapped an arm around her waist and began to guide the two of them to the surface, and despite the weight of the wet clothes, he managed to take her to the nearest deck and lay her there, seeing that she was unconscious and didn't seem to be breathing.

"Damn, breathe Elizabeth!" He murmured worriedly, seeing her clothes and corset soaked and her beautiful face, with her eyes closed.

"What are ye gonna do, eh?"

James turned and saw a pirate with dreadlocks, looking amused, watching the scene, and under other circumstances the Commodore would have drawn his sword and ordered his hanging. But his priority was Elizabeth.

"If I were ye, I'd make a mouth-to-mouth, they can't resist a kiss..."

"Shut up, pirate!" James ordered, he wouldn't let anyone talk like that of her, especially a pirate. But he was right.

James then touched Elizabeth's wet face, feeling it cold and then brushed a strand of golden hair from her face and leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers, feeling his lips tingle with the pressure of them on the pink lips, before parting them gently and closing her nose with a pinch, putting air in her lungs.

The Commodore had always dreamed of kissing Elizabeth, his feelings were strong for her, but he had never imagined that he would touch her lips with hers in such a situation and with a pirate watching.

He repeated the act, pressing their lips and shoving air again, before seeing that maybe the problem was the corset, because even if he tried not to notice, he could see that it was very tight, pressed to her chest to mark the body and so he closed his eyes and brought his hands to her chest, feeling it wasn't moving and undid the strings and loosening the piece, releasing her from constriction.

Elizabeth then gasped, coughing and spitting the water, and James was relieved to see that she was breathing, her chest rising and falling fast, but she was fine and then, her brown eyes stared at him, confused and then, to their soaked clothes and she blushed, realizing she was just in her camisole, and wondered if this was some kind of dream, or had she really fainted and fallen?

"James?"

"Wow..." Jack whistled and Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the pirate, feeling outraged and opening her mouth, despite seeing a real pirate, as she hugged herself to protect herself from his gaze and James lost his temper with him.

"Wear this." James told her, removing his coat from his uniform that, although wet, would protect her from the looks and then helped her close the buttons and said awkwardly.

"You, um, fainted and fell into the water and so I had to remove your dress, I'm sorry."

"Well... Thank you, Commodore." Elizabeth said surprised, her face still flushed, as she felt herself wrapped in his scent and gave him a small smile.

She didn't expect him to save her, and it made her heart race in a good way and for the first time, she wasn't thinking about Will and then he helped her up and asked her worriedly, touching her face gently, leaving her even more flushed at the touch of his calluses hands from the years sailing, but gentle and she shuddered.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, and then James stood in front of her, pointing the sword at Jack, who was beginning to walk away discreetly, seeing that the guards were approaching and Elizabeth put her hands on his arm that was in front of her, keeping her away from Jack and even enjoying being independent, at that moment she felt so safe and well with James that she allowed herself to be protected by him this time.

Despite the events and concern for Elizabeth, James was happy to have kissed her, feeling the taste of his beloved, though only he would remember it and, to feel her hands on his arm, so soft. But he knew that soon, he would reveal his feelings to her


End file.
